Jealousy, Logic, and Pure Brilliance
by Deliver Us
Summary: In which Travis is jealous of Connor and Katie flirting, Katie wants to just let her feelings take over, and Connor has a secret plan that has them all dating at the same time. Connor/Katie/Travis threesome.


It started out with jealousy.

Travis watching his brother flirt with his ex-girlfriend, Katie from across the sparring arena, and felt _it_. It was pure envy, boiling under his skin, shooting pass his veins, crowding his lungs and choking his heart.

It was jealousy that made him rushed over to his brother and ex, and tug Connor's hand away from Katie's shoulder, it was jealousy that made Travis plant a kiss on Katie, his hot tongue slipping pass her lips and exploring her mouth.

It was jealousy that had him turn around and place a lingering kiss on his brother after molesting Katie's lips with his own. Connor looked at Travis with a dazed expression, mouth slack and eyes wide, right before they lip-locked again.

It was jealousy that made him possessively nip at their lips, mumbling nonsense about how they were _his_, and they didn't get to be together if he wasn't with them.

* * *

It was logic that made Katie agree.

No, really. If Travis loved both Connor and Katie, then he should get them both, right? And Katie loved both of the Stolls (well, it was hard to love one without loving the other, they were just so alike) and Connor was just a bundle oozing of sex and adoration. Connor loved _everyone_, and Travis and Katie topped that list. It was just logical for all three of them to end up together.

So it was logical for Katie to kiss Travis back, yanking Connor by that hideous orange T-shirt and affectionately felt him up, lips still on Travis.

The three tumbled on the dusty ground, sounds of lips smacking against each other, moans muffled in grimy shirts and heat rolling off of their body in waves. Realizing that they were still in front of many, many people, one of which was Chiron, who was sooner or later going to see the major fondling on the arena, Katie got up and stepped back. She noticed all the stares they gained, and smirked.

Winking at the boys, she swayed out of the arena, appreciating the way the Stolls practically tripped over their own feet trying to following her. The trio linked their arms together, chests brushing against each other, nuzzles and light kisses dotting their foreheads.

She knew just the spot for them to have their tryst. Right behind her cabin, where it was shielded from the bright sun and the ground was cool and shady. They stumbled into the soft grass, laughing giddily into each other's lips and sharing secret smirks.

Katie was a logical person, seriously. It was perfectly logic to fall in love with two different boys and spend the whole day lazily kissing and groping with them.

Really. It made total sense.

* * *

_I'm f'ing brilliant, _Connor thought to himself, smiling, as he laid in bed that night. His lips were sore and swollen from being attached to someone else's the whole day, but he enjoyed the pain. It reminded him of the pleasurable things that happened the other day. He smirked, licking the tiny cut at the corner of his lip where Travis was a bit too rough.

All that happened that afternoon -all the kissing and touching and loving- that wasn't just hormone driven lust. Yes, there was hormones involved. And there was _totally_ lust too. But mostly, it was very careful planning.

Connor has been brilliantly planning this for days. He seen the way Travis looks at him (especially after the shower, when Connor was dripping with water, muscles rippling under his skin, towel tucked under his smooth stomach), Katie was always hitting the both of them when they acted stupid, and Travis was always teasing Katie by plucking her mother's precious flowers and playfully giving them to her.

_Yes_, he had decided to himself, _we're all in love with each other_.

Thus, he put the plan in motion.

Travis was just too easy. Connor knew what pushed his buttons, what would make Travis take drastic action, and what that action would be.

_Walk up to Katie. Smile. Tease her about her new hair cut. Tug on a stray curl. Drift hand down her to shoulder. Keep laughing and bantering with her. Travis goes crazy with jealousy._

Travis wasn't the brightest person. Sure, his instincts help him out during battles and fights with monsters, and he was an animal with a sword. And yeah, he was a genius about picking locks and stealing other people's stuff, but when it came to love...

No.

Just no. He sucked at it. He did the _stupidest_ things. Once, a girl told him that she loved him, and he just said, "Of course you do! What's not to love?" The girl slapped him, and he never saw her again.

So Connor was sure that Travis would do something ridiculous (AKA rush over and make out with Connor and Katie). Because that was the way Travis was. He wouldn't think, he'll just act.

So it was easy to get Travis to go along with his brilliant plan. Katie, however, was more logical. She liked to think through things, ponder them in her head, turning them over and over again until they were messy and confusing, and usually she decides that it's not worth the risk.

See, Katie loves it when things make sense, when everything is nice and even and _right_. But rarely is anything ever that way. The war in Manhattan proved that. Percy wasn't the hero, it was Luke. Silena wasn't their ally, she was a foe. And maybe, just maybe, the Stoll brothers weren't _that_ annoying.

So maybe it was okay if she didn't make sense. She could be crazy and wild, and totally unlike herself, and maybe no one in camp would bat an eye. After all, demigods were all a bit demented.

Connor knew this. He was fully aware that Katie had two conflicting demons in her. One telling her to hold on to everything she had as tightly as she could, to stay strong and be there for her siblings. But the other demon would whisper haunting words in her ear, telling her to just let go, do something for herself, something insane and dirty. And she would _like_ it, too.

So if Katie had the chance to do something crazy, she would leap on it. She would tell herself how what she was doing made perfect sense, she would fool herself, give herself pathetic excuses. She could only avoid her feelings for so long, sooner or later, she's going to need to find an outlet for her secret desires.

So why not let the Stolls be that outlet?

_Travis rushes over in a blinding rage of jealousy. Roughly grabs Katie by shoulders. Kisses her hard. Turns and takes Connor in his arms. Slips tongue in Connor's mouth. Katie doesn't have time to think it over, it's a right here, right now, moment. She takes it. Tugging on Travis's fingers, she loops her arm over his shoulders. Long, lingering kiss._

It was just too perfect. Everything was falling into place.

And that's when Connor stopped thinking. The three of them just let go of their feelings and convictions and just spent the rest of the day enjoying new sensations.

_Yes,_ Connor thought to himself. _My idea was brilliant._

* * *

They never thought that it would go further then that sunny day at camp. They never knew that as days went on, they would be drawn together, and months and years would pass, and they wouldn't ever be apart. As they grew older, they moved out of camp, and it was just natural for them to get a house together. Connor didn't even ask any questions, he just walked up to Travis and Katie and told them that he found the perfect house and that they should move in before the price raises even higher.

Friends would see them embracing and kissing, and they wouldn't pry or ask uncomfortable questions. It just became a thing that no one dared to ask about, like how Percy would be dating Annabeth but can still be found kissing Nico in the stables. Everyone just accepted it and acted like it was completely normal. And, well, for demigods, it pretty much everything was normal.

Their godly parents didn't care. Hermes had so much to do, he didn't have to the time to think over the fact that his two sons were in love with each other and another girl. Demeter just dismissed it with a flip of her wrist. After all, she pretty much slept with all of her siblings, she really didn't have the place to judge.

But other people -people who were mortal and small minded- they didn't understand.

"Katie," her mortal co-workers would say, "Why do you live with those brothers? Don't they get on your nerves?"

"It's easier to sleep with them this way," She'll reply coolly, not even bothering to look at their shocked faces.

"Dude," Travis's annoying football buddies would call out, "Why do you put up with your brother living with you and your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, man," another would join in, elbowing him and winking slyly. "How are you going to bang her if your brother is always around?"

Travis would just smirk and say, "He joins in," and he'll let the others wonder whether or not he's joking.

Connor was the one with the funniest answers. "What?" He'll say, jaw open and eyes wide, "There's a girl and a guy living my house? Holy crap, I gotta go!"

Mortals would look at them with uneasy eyes and furrowed brows, questions running through their head._ Why those twins kissing so passionately?_ They would wonder. _Why does a girl like her live with boys like those? Are they 'together'? _

Over-reactive parents would tug their kids away from them. Co-workers would scowl at them, their landlord would shoot them nasty looks, and their next door neighbor gives them the finger very often (Of course, they don't really know whether it's because there's three of them living in the same house, or because of the loud moans coming from their apartment).

One thing was for sure though- as long as they had each other, they were alright. Because they were meant to be. And screw the world if they couldn't see that.

**A/N: I love reviews, so feel free to give me one! Is there any odd pairings you would want me to write? I'm open to anything, so suggest away! :)**

**Violet  
**


End file.
